


That Was Cruel

by thesparrowspeaks



Series: Zadison Chronicles - B Sides [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Domestic Coven, Motherly Cordelia, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparrowspeaks/pseuds/thesparrowspeaks
Summary: Coco says something cruel to Madison in an argument. Cordelia is tired of the fighting and handles it.
Series: Zadison Chronicles - B Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	That Was Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> "You'd Have to Start With Madison" -- B Side
> 
> This series will contain fics in the middle of the Zadison Chronicles. In addition, any fic I write in this universe that isn't Zadison-centric from now on will be over here. <3

Coco was enjoying life with the coven, and got along with everyone in the house...well, almost everyone. Ever since Madison Montgomery had been returned from Hell, she had been an absolute nightmare...everyone said that was how Madison was, and she had died so many times that she was likely cranky, but Coco didn’t care. It wasn’t her problem that the Hollywood brat kept dying. For the most part, she tried to avoid Madison. It didn’t always work.

Coco wasn’t even sure what started it tonight. One minute, they were all hanging out together in the parlor, and the next minute, Madison was yelling.

“You’re such a fucking bitch,” Madison spat.

“At least I’m a stylish one, you wouldn’t know style if it bit you on the ass!” Coco responded.

“Fuck you!”

“You wish you could,” Coco snapped, pretending she doesn’t see the look Mallory gives her at that response.

“Like anyone would want to.”

Coco snorted at that. “Me, unwanted? You’re the bitch that was left to rot in Hell, remember?”

Suddenly Coco heard the wind in her ears and a large thud, and the world went black for a second. When she opened her eyes again she was flat on her back, looking up at blurry images of Misty and Cordelia, with Mallory hanging behind her Supreme. She heard Cordelia yell at Zoe before turning back around.

“Come on, Coco, let’s go to my room, hm?” Cordelia said, putting Coco’s arm over her shoulders to help her stand.

“I’m okay, really,” Coco was saying, standing on her own. “It’s just a bump, I can walk myself.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Mallory asked, eyeballing Coco up and down.

“I’m fine,” Coco said. “She just caught me off guard.”

“Misty,” Cordelia said, putting a hand on Coco’s shoulder, “while I go check her out upstairs, can you watch the girls down here? Mallory can help you out.”

“Sure thing, Miss Cordelia,” Misty nodded.

Cordelia nodded appreciatively and then led Coco upstairs to her room, escorting her inside. With a wave of her hand, the door was locked and sound-proofed.

“I’m really okay, Cordelia,” Coco said, suddenly nervous though she didn’t know why.

“I know,” Cordelia replied. “But I have told you, time and time again, to not fight with the other girls, especially Madison.”

“She started it!”

“And finished it, and I promise you she will face the consequence. But what did I tell you the last time you two got into it and things got physical?”

Coco’s stomach turned over; she didn’t like where this was going. “She’s had a hard time, in Hell...she’s having a hard time coming back, and is dealing with trauma.”

“And?”

“And I need to just ignore her and let her get herself in trouble instead of goading her on.”

“Is that what you call what you did today?” Cordelia asked pointedly.

“No, not really...but Cordelia, I only yelled at her, she _threw_ me-”

“You told her we left her to rot in Hell because we didn’t want her,” Cordelia snapped. “You know what she went through the last time, I know Mallory gave you full details, and you know Madison remembers it.”

“I, but, she...she started it!” Coco tried again.

“You are not five years old, Coco,” Cordelia said. “You could have walked away, or ignored her, like I’ve asked you to before. Instead, you were downright cruel.”

Coco bit her lip, eyes dropping to the floor. “I’m sorry, Cordelia.”

“Oh you will be,” Cordelia said. “What did we all talk about earlier today?”

Coco’s eyes shot up at that. “Wait, surely you weren’t serious? I thought that was just for the younger girls...I...you can’t...she threw me!”

“Yes, we’ve discussed that,” Cordelia said, taking a seat on the small couch in her bedroom. “And she will have consequences for her actions, I promise you. But I am tired of the fighting, and you were warned this morning that this was a possibility. It’s not my fault if you didn’t believe me.”

“Please, you can’t...”

“Come here, Coco,” Cordelia said firmly.

Coco stared, tears already filling her eyes, trying to will her feet to move. The Supreme just stared her down, to where Coco decided that she had better not risk angering her further, and finally walked over to where Cordelia was seated.

“Have you ever been spanked?” Cordelia asked, voice softening as she took Coco’s hands in hers.

“No,” Coco sniffed.

“Since this is a first offense, and you got thrown in this fight, I’ll go easy on you,” Cordelia said. “But rest assured, if we have to discuss this ever again, it will be far worse for you, understood?”

Coco nodded, biting her lip hard to try and stop the tears from falling. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“I know,” Cordelia said simply, before leading Coco to lay over her lap. The young witch was only wearing a thin dress, so Cordelia opted to spare her the indignity of being bared for this first spanking. She instead took a deep breath, steeling herself, before bringing her hand down in a resounding smack.

“Oww,” Coco wailed, kicking slightly. “Cordelia please don’t...”

Cordelia ignored her, bring her hand down again. And again. Though she was unsure at first, it didn’t take her long to develop a rhythm, alternating sides as she went. It didn’t take long for it to affect Coco, either, as the girl very quickly started trying to kick and squirm away.

“Owww stop okay stop please,” Coco begged, a few stray tears falling down her face. Once the burn was really starting to settle in, she couldn’t take it anymore and reached her hand back to try and cover herself.

Cordelia paused for a moment, before grabbing Coco’s hand and pinning it to the small of her back. It was a move Auntie Myrtle had used on her many times before, if she didn’t decide to just take a hairbrush to her thighs until Cordelia put her hand back down. Since this was her first spanking, Cordelia opted for the merciful version and continued spanking.

After a couple more minutes, Coco was crying freely, only managing to squeak out the occasional plea. Finally Cordelia stopped, taking a moment to shake out her hand before summoning a hairbrush to her.

“I’m only going to do two more, Coco,” Cordelia said, tapping her bottom with the brush, “but rest assured if we ever have to have this conversation again it’ll be a lot more with the hairbrush.”

“Nooo Cordelia please, no brush, I won’t do it aga- OWWWWWWW,” Coco wailed, as Cordelia landed two quick strikes to Coco’s sit spots. The Supreme dropped the hairbrush and sat Coco up, turning her around to hug her closely.

“I’m s-sorry,” Coco whimpered, burying her face in her Supreme’s shoulder. Cordelia held her close and stroked her hair, rocking her gently.

Once Coco had calmed down, she stood, rubbing her bottom. Cordelia stood with her and hugged her once more.

“I would like you to apologize to Madison, but I understand that may make things worse right now,” Cordelia told her simply. “So we’ll put a pin in that. For now, I’ll make sure the coast is clear, and you’re free to go to your room. It’s almost lights out anyway.”

Coco nodded, sniffling quietly. She stood off to the side while Cordelia checked the hallway, before coming back in the room. “All clear,” Cordelia told her. Coco nodded and hugged her once more, before darting down the hall to the bedroom she shared with Mallory.

Cordelia collapsed back on her couch and groaned. She had not expected this new policy to happen so quickly, but when did things ever go to her plans? Sighing, she reached for her phone to touch base with Zoe and see how things had gone with Madison.


End file.
